Moon And Star
by Padfoot-Loves-Moony
Summary: Sirius joins Remus under the giant beech tree and tells him how he feels. How will Remus react? I won't warn you about the slash, as slash needs no warning.


Title: Moon and Star

Author: Me! ^_^

Rating: I would say PG or PG-13…not sure. I am new at this rating thing so if you think it should be something else e-mail me.

Summary: A one-shot about the puppies. Sirius joins Remus by the lake and tells him how he feels. How will Remus react? Read to find out more.^_^

Setting: Around 6th year I suppose. 16…yea that sounds good. Oh and they are both openly gay…so no surprises there.

Spoilers: If this story has any spoilers for you then what are you doing reading Harry Potter fics, eh?

Warnings: Very mild Slash…(that means male/male relationships for those of you who didn't know)

Disclaimer: "No! I wont say it!" ::is prodded by a stick:: "Alright alright!" I don't own anything you recognize in this story. They all belong to her…. ::points to rich woman:: , J.K. Rowling. ::droops head in defeat::      -Wow….that was random-

Sorry if it has been "Americanized"….but I can't help it…   u_u

A/N: Alright…this is my very first fic and I am so proud of it. ^_^ Please review…that would make my day! All flames will be used to cook chicken! Yummm….chicken…Now onward to the story!! ::jumps on horse and rides away into the sunset::

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The frail, tired boy sat with his head on his knees watching the Giant Squid lazily drift a tentacle over the calm, blue surface of the lake on a warm spring day. It had been one of those days, non-stop bloody Quidditch talk, Peter had completely ruined their potion together, and Remus had a detention, thanks to Sirius. Remus took the blame for Snape's pink hair because Padfoot had Quidditch practice, and he couldn't miss that. Frankly, Remus had been having a pretty rough day. For him anyway.

      The lake was a nice place to relax. The Marauder's had their very own tree next to it as well, the giant beech tree. They had each carved their names into it. Prongs+Moony+Padfoot=Marauder's 4Ever A bit corny if you asked Remus, but James reckoned it would be cool when they were old and famous.

      Remus was startled by a loud voice. A loud singing voice. Remus knew the voice; it was his best mate…the famous, charming, handsome and talented Sirius Black. The Sirius Black that was a star Quidditch player, had his own fan club of mad, giggling girls, was longed for by 4/5 of the school's girls and quite a few blokes as well, and hated by the whole of Slytherin.

      'Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into spring, these are a few of my favourite things.' "I thought your favourite things were Quidditch, rock bands and men in tight leather pants." Remus said with a faint smile. "They are, but I like that song." Sirius said, grinning. "James sent me out to find you." He said quietly as he sat down next to Remus. 

"Everyone needs to keep tabs on me eh?" Remus said angrily. "No Remington, that isn't it at all." "Don't call me Remington…." "Sorry…" Sirius said with a laugh. "But James is worried about you, he says you've been having a rough couple of days." "I have, but that's no reason to be paranoid about me all the time." "This is James we're talking about Moony…he gets paranoid about everything." "I know, we really need to get Evans to go out with him." "Good luck with that…" "Nah…she's coming around. Did you see her wearing Prong's jacket at the match last weekend?" "Was she really? You think she likes him?" "Course she does. She just doesn't know it yet." Remus said with a sly grin. 

Sirius laughed. It was one of those deep, infectious laughs that could make anyone weak at the knees. "You want to go back in?" Remus asked. "No…let's stay out for a bit. The sun is going to set soon." They sat in silence for about ten minutes. "Beautiful isn't it…" Sirius said not taking his eyes off the sky. "What? Oh yea it is." "It's really nice being out here, with you I mean." Remus just looked at him. "James would never drag himself out here to do something like this." He was still looking at the sunset. "To busy with Evans. And Pettigrew, the little bastard, don't know why James bothers with him, even if he would do this I wouldn't want to. But you're different, I love spending time with you." "I love spending time with you too." 

"So…how is everything going with Kevin?" Remus asked, eager to break the uneasy silence. "Broke it off this morning." Sirius said, looking at the sunset still. "Why? I thought things were going great." "They were, until James found him and that Slytherin wench in the broom cupboard." "Slytherin wench?" "Yes…Faith Parkinson." "He must be out of his bloody mind!" Remus said in disgust. "Not like I care, not my type anyway." "Who is your type then?" Sirius finally tore his eyes away from the purpling sky. (A/N: Awww…fluff ensues! ^_^) Remus was for the first time noticing the real colour and intensity of his electric blue eyes. "Someone who I love to spend time with." Remus just kept staring back at him. "Someone who loves to spend time with me too." 

Remus must have felt it coming because he closed his eyes and gently tilted his head to the side. The two boys gently pressed their lips together, in a full embrace. Remus felt an adrenaline rush surging through his entire body. This was meant to be, he could feel it. They broke apart slowly, not taking their eyes off each other. "Remus I…I.." Sirius chocked out. "Sshhh…" Remus said gently, fondling the side of his face. Their lips met again, more passionate this time. Remus slid his tongue along Sirius' bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Sirius obliged. Their tongues met, slowly exploring each other's mouths. They broke apart when they heard someone laughing. Remus grasped Sirius' hand tightly. Someone walked out behind a nearby bush. 

It was James…. "I'd best be off then…have to see Diggory about some business. Looks like he owes me 20 galleons." He said with a grin. "Maybe I'll buy Lily something with it…" and with that he walked off. "I can't believe it! They've been betting on us!" Remus said in outrage, with a permanent grin on his face. Sirius laughed. "Do you mind?" "Not really…the situation makes up for it." Both boys smiled at each other. "Now where were we?" Sirius asked him innocently.

FIN

YAY!! It is done!! Please review! ^_^ I can't help think it is a bit rushed….what do you all think? Anyway…thanks so much for reading! And if anyone could tell me how to do all this HTML crap I would be eternally grateful! ^_^Savannah


End file.
